Love within the Marauders
by AntoinetteD
Summary: Remus loves sirius, one full moon can change everything. but how can anyone be happy when the war rages on? RL/SB WARNING!SLASH M/M sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love within the Marauders. **

**Summary: RL/SB. Slash, Yaio. Written about the Marauders years.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Remus Lupin, Sirius Black or any of the other characters in my story. They are all owned by J.K. Rowling. I simply own the story idea.**

*

Remus Lupin stared up at the ceiling, his body curled up on his four poster bed. He had awoken from a very heated dream and since it was almost time to wake up he decided not to try not to go to sleep again. He closed his eyes slowly though and smiled when memories popped up into his mind.

He remembered getting his acceptance letter seven years ago. He'd been so nervous, he begged his mum to let him stay home but she told him he had to go. They'd already made special arrangements for him and it was a part of him growing up.

He had been so nervous, so scared that he'd never make a friend. But the moment he'd stepped onto the train and into the compartment filled with three boys…His life had changed. First his eyes had seen a tall, confident boy with messy brown hair and glasses, then a short, boy with large front teeth and squinty eyes. But when his eyes had lain on the boy who had wavy, beautiful black hair, dark, smoldering eyes, and full, red lips, he felt his heart stop.

The boy raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "You going to stand there all day or you going to sit down eventually?"

Remus remembered that he'd blushed horribly, and hurriedly sat down next to the intense boy. The brown haired boy smiled at him and said, "Hi. I'm James Potter."

Remus had smiled, "I'm Remus Lupin."

He'd watched James nudge the fat boy who looked up, like he was surprised that he was being involved in their conversation. "Oh. Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you." Remus had smiled then slyly looked at the boy next to him, he'd put his feet up on the seat across from them.

The boy smirked, "And I'm Sirius Black."

*

After that day the four boys were hardly ever been separated and they liked it best that way. James and Sirius had grown to be best friends first, but they were all extremely close. Even Peter who often looked shocked that he was included in their group.

It was no wonder why he wondered that either. The four boys led by James and Sirius soon became popular with every house, (except Slytherin) and each year. James proved to a brilliant quidditch player, Sirius was extremely good looking, and very popular with girls, Remus was very smart and very kind. The only one who didn't have much to add to the group was Peter, but the boys never cared, they cared about him just the same.

And when in their third year, James, Sirius and Peter had discovered that Remus was a werewolf and that's why he disappeared so much, the guys hadn't even as much as batted an eyelash before Sirius had leaned over and ruffled his sandy hair, he had laughingly said, "Our little Moony."

After that night, they always referred to Remus as Moony. And over the next two years Remus's friends had worked extremely hard to become animagus. The night the guys had snuck out of the castle under James's invisibility cloaks and into the house that had been built especially for Remus, Remus had almost freaked out at the sight of them.

He had been so close to changing into a werewolf and he was scared that he would hurt them. But they'd just smiled and changed one by one. James had changed into a stag, Peter into a rat, and finally Sirius into a huge black dog. Sirius had barked and wagged his tail frantically at him and Remus had laughed and patted his head. He asked them to wait downstairs while he transformed James had to turn back into himself so that he could get down the stairs and Peter had just scuttled after him.

The look in the black dog's eyes had melted Remus's heart, he leaned down and hugged the dog, feeling it stiffen and then relax into him, "Thank you Sirius…Padfoot." He'd pulled back at the loud bark and saw that the dog was wagging.

That night was the night that Remus had began to fall in love with Sirius. He had pushed away his feelings, trying to distance himself from Sirius, but he hadn't been able too. Every full moon the guys had gone out and had scary yet exciting adventures, they'd even dubbed themselves the Marauders. They had created an amazing map that had shown them everything about Hogwarts and everyone in it.

Their adventures had continued even until this day. And every day his feelings had grown.

*

Opening his eyes Remus frowned and pulled back the curtains hanging on the bed. He looked at the bed next to him and stared at the shaggy haired man. He smiled and closed the curtains when he saw him move around. It was a sure sign that he was waking up.

Sure enough a few moments later he heard Sirius sigh and pull back his covers, he heard him stand and pull on clothes. The footsteps grew closer and he closed his eyes, the curtains over his bed pulled back and he felt his bed dip. Then he felt fingers on his forehead and heard Sirius whisper, "Moony…Time to greet the morning sun."

Remus rolled, his eyes closed, "It's better than greeting the full moon." He opened his eyes and winked at Sirius.

Sirius chuckled and looked around when they heard the other two waking up. "Smartass." He stood and walked away.

With a sly smile Remus watched him walk away and begin joking with Peter. Remus felt eyes on him and looked up. James was staring at him with an amused smile playing on his lips.

Remus looked away blushing and stood to get ready, always making sure to hide his body. He was insecure about the scars that littered his pale body.

When they finally headed down to breakfast, people called out hellos to the group, especially James. James took it in stride and just said hello back. Remus was happy now that James and Sirius had grown up a little. They used to be such little snotrags, picking on different people, one on particular…but now James was kinder and less annoying. Remus reminded himself to thank Lily for that again.

The group sat down at the Gryffindor table, and was quickly joined by Lily Evens; James's most recent and most serious girlfriend. Remus smiled at her and she pushed back her long red hair, "Hey Remus, how're you doing?" her eyes flicked to Sirius and then back to him.

Remus shrugged, "Okay I think."

She smiled sadly at him before picking up James's piece of toast and nibbling on it. Remus looked at Sirius and felt his heart drop when he saw how Sirius was flirting with a doe eyed Ravenclaw girl. He looked at his plate and let out a silent sigh.

He felt a nudge to his arm and looked at James. James leaned in close and whispered, "You should just tell him how you feel mate."

Remus blushed and his eyes widened. He'd never told James how he felt about Sirius and trusted that Lily wouldn't tell him. 'He must have just figured it out…' Remus thought anxiously. He glanced at Sirius and then at Peter who was busily stuffing his face.

Looking back at James, Remus shook his head, "Um…No point James…not that it's your business." He added sarcastically.

But James just rolled his eyes, "Why is there no point Remus?"

Remus looked pointedly at Sirius, who was leaning in to whisper into the girl's ear, and she looked close to swooning, then he looked back at James who was frowning. James opened his mouth to say something but Lily put a hand on his shoulder and pursed her lips. James sighed aggravated but said nothing, "Okay…Well you know my opinion on the matter Remus."

With another look at Sirius, Remus looked down at his breakfast and suddenly felt like he wasn't hungry anymore. He moved to put his fork down but a hand covered his and he looked up. Sirius was looking at him seriously and he said, "You need to eat Remus. You'll get ill if you don't."

Remus pulled his hand away, "Not hungry."

"Just a bit more?" Sirius poked out his bottom lip, his eyes twinkling. He pushed the plate back in front of Remus and offered him the fork.

Suddenly angry Remus pushed away from the table, scowled at his friends and walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring his friends calling after him. Remus walked all the way to their first class and leaned heavily against the wall. He was so angry, why did Sirius have to be so sweet and caring? Why couldn't he just be cool towards him? Or friendly but indifferent like he was with Peter? It would be so much better, because then he could let go of his feelings easily.

And now he was being pressured by James and Lily to tell Sirius about his feelings! Didn't they see how stupid that would be? How it would ruin their friendship forever? They were his feelings, and he had the right to hide them from himself if he wanted too. He had the right to protect himself from humiliation and pain.

Remus sighed and opened his eyes, he would just have to work even harder to hide and get over his feelings. It was that simple. Otherwise he would never be left alone.

He was soon joined by his other classmates, and then his friends. They stood next to him. Each with a curious looks in their eyes but no one brought up what had happened. But he could feel Sirius staring at him, and he wondered if Sirius was angry or hurt about what had happened. He avoided looking at him and immediately felt his stomach fill with guilt. But it's not like he could explain his actions, so he just ignored him.

*

Remus groaned and then laughed when he and Sirius had finally gotten out of their last class, Herbology. It had been a long day, avoiding Sirius's persistent looks and James's inquiries. And now he was too tired to keep up his façade, so he just smiled at Sirius.

Sirius stretched and casually draped an arm around Remus's shoulder. "Long day Moony, long day. And now that it's over, whatever shall we do?"

Avoiding getting to close to Sirius, Remus shrugged, "Go study, and then sleep?"

"Aw but that so bloody boring Moon." Sirius tipped his head and looked into his eyes.

"But it's the responsible thing, Padfoot." Remus shivered at how close and warm Sirius was.

Sirius pulled away, "You cold?" and before Remus could answer, Sirius was already shrugging off his cloak and draping it around his shoulders. He tucked in the collar and pulled his cloak straight, "Better?"

Remus breathed in the warm musky scent of Sirius and smiled, "Much. Thank you."

Giving him a smoldering look Sirius shrugged, "We don't want you to get sick, do we? Especially since you missed breakfast." The last part was said slowly and intently, and he received a deep, questioning look.

Remus just looked away and soon Sirius brought up their next Marauder's adventure. And soon they were both laughing and joking with each other. It was always such fun when they planned out what they were going to do on the next full moon. Remus sometimes felt a twinge of guilt at their adventures, it could be so easy to for him to slip up and bite one of his friends. There was always terror when he woke up the morning after the full moon and he always asked them if he'd hurt one of them. But each time they just smiled and shook their heads.

"So have you noticed how serious James and Lily have become?" Sirius asked, ignoring some girls that had stopped close to them and were staring at him, enraptured.

"Yeah…its odd isn't it? A year and a half ago Lily couldn't stand James and now they are so deeply in love. It's sweet."

"Well opposites attract. It's sweet. They're good for each other."

Remus looked up at Sirius, surprised, "I didn't know you were a romantic Padfoot." He leaned back against their usual tree.

"Sometimes I am I guess. If people seem like their perfect for each other, than I think that it's romantic. Like Lily and James." Sirius chuckled and pushed his bangs off his face, "However, if I ever got into a relationship with someone, it would definitely be someone my parents would hate. Just so I could see the looks on their faces."

Hiding a frown Remus joked, "Or you could just bring a werewolf home to dinner."

Sirius laughed, "That would work too, especially if it's a cute werewolf." He shocked Remus into laughing by nuzzling into his neck like he often did when they were both transformed, him as a werewolf and Sirius as a dog.

"And I always thought that you would get some sort of disease from all the women you fuck, Black. Clearly I was wrong. It will be from all the men." A snide, slick voice said loudly.

Remus stiffened and felt Sirius pull back. Together, they looked at the thin, bat like boy who had oily strands of hair, hanging down his face. Severus Snape sneered at them, his hand already twitching to his pocket, where Remus knew his wand was hidden.

Even though Remus was grabbing at his arm to pull him back down, Sirius stood forcefully. He sneered, "Snivellus." And quickly whipped his wand out and then Snape was thrown back and onto his back, his body stiff and unmoving, besides muffled curses bursting out of his mouth and his eyes rolling angrily. He was in a complete body bind curse.

"Black!" Professor McGonagall yelled, running over to them.

Remus groaned and watched her grab Sirius's arm and point her wand at Snape who sprung up to his feet, his wand out. "Don't you dare Snape!" McGonagall yelled, her eyes flashing. "What is the meaning of this Black?"

"I was provoked." Black said simply.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, and said tartly, "fifty points from Gryffindor, and you can join me now for detention." She turned to Snape and said, "And you Snape, get to your common room."

Snape sneered at her and walked lopingly away, ignoring the laughter that was directed at him. Remus sighed and stared back at Sirius who looked adorably bored. But when he caught Remus's eye he winked and let McGonagall pull him away.

Remus reached down and picked up his and Sirius bags, and headed back to the common room. As soon as he walked in, Peter waved him over to the couch. He dropped the bags by the couch and sat heavily next to James.

"Where's Padfoot?" Peter asked looking around, as though he was sure that he was about to pop up and scare the crap out of him, like Sirius loved doing.

"He got detention."

"Why? James looked up with a frown.

"He cursed Snape, and McGonagall saw him."

James and Peter both laughed, but James asked in between laughs, "Why'd he curse him?"

"Well…You know Snape, he said something and it made Sirius angry."

"Damn I can't believe I bloody well missed it!" James scowled playfully, next to him Peter was still chuckling.

Remus frowned and pulled out Sirius's half finished Herbology homework, he grabbed Peter's quill and started filling out the rest of it, easily copying Sirius's handwriting as it was something he'd done many times. Once that was finished he did his own, he switched back and forth until all of their homework was done. By that time the common room was empty; he put down the quill and let his head droop heavily onto the back of the chair.

*

"Moony…Remus…Wake up."

Remus cuddled further up onto the couch and his head slid onto something warm and strong. His hand landed on the surface too and he cuddled into it. "Mm…"

"R-Remus."

His eyes suddenly popped open and he looked up, before blushing a horrible scarlet. "Oh." He realized that his head was on Sirius's thigh, "Hi…" he said weakly.

Sirius seemed to notice Remus's blush because he smirked and pushed back Remus's sandy blonde hair, "Why are you sill up Moon?"

"I wanted to see how it went…"

"It was okay. There was another troublemaker in detention with me, totally hot."

Remus tried to hide a wince and sat up so his head wasn't in his lap anymore. He stood and yawned, "I did your homework Sirius. Do read over it, so you know what it says, okay?" He patted Sirius's head and turned to climb up the stairs to their room.

But he stopped in shock when Sirius was suddenly hugging him from behind, "Thanks Remus." His head nuzzled into Remus's shoulder in an affectionate way.

Finding it hard to breathe, Remus just nodded. But Sirius's fingers were tickling up his ribs making him gasp, and hurry to the stairs. But Sirius still followed, his fingers tickling every part of Remus he could touch. Once they got to the door, Sirius lifted one hand from Remus's ribs and placed it lightly over his mouth just enough to muffle the laughter.

Remus turned in Sirius's arms and leaned against the door trying to stop laughing by taking deep breaths. His words were muffled by Sirius's hand so he pulled it away. Remus narrowed his eyes but smiled, "You are a git."

Sirius just rolled his eyes and walked into their room. Peter and James were already sleeping in their beds. Remus smirked and then heat filled his body when he saw Sirius pulling off his shirt, shoes and then pants. He hurriedly turned and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down so that Sirius couldn't see the arousal in his face and body.

He hid partially behind his curtains and pulled off his shirt and tie. He dropped them on the end of the bed and jumped when he saw Sirius walk over to him, loose, cotton pajama pants straddling his hips. He watched Sirius look over his chest and then move close. He shivered when Sirius's finger traced down one of his newest scars, right across his chest.

"It's healing up well." He tapped the scar that Remus had gotten the last time they'd had a full moon adventure.

Remus shuddered and moved back quickly, he couldn't let this continue…it would end badly. Sirius's eyes widened, "Hurt?"

"No…No it's better Padfoot." Remus smiled and pulled on his pajama tops. He waited until Sirius had climbed into bed, to put on his pajama bottoms. He climbed under the covers and rolled to his side, facing away from Sirius.

"G'night Remus."Sirius said breathlessly.

"Night Sirius."

*

One night when Sirius had snuck off to 'get laid' and Peter had gone to the library to finish a much over due transfiguration essay, and James and Remus were playing a game of chess in the common room, with Lily watching next to them. "So…Remus…"

Remus looked up with a frown, "What?"

He watched James glance at Lily and then back at him, "Well I was wondering if you were considering telling Sirius, you know…ever."

Feeling his face redden Remus looked back down at the chess board and shrugged, "There's nothing to tell…"

"Uh huh…So you don't have feelings for him anymore?" James asked the last part of his question hitching up because Lily had hit his arm.

"No, I'm making them go away."

"Yeah then why'd you look all stricken when he told us where he was going?"

"I…I didn't. I could care less really." Remus shrugged his shoulder and tipped his head with a small smile, "Besides that's Sirius for you…"

"Yeah but you know you wish you were the one he was meeting in some dark, deserted corridor…" Lily chuckled with a cute little smile. James looked at her with a big smile on his face.

Remus tried not to picture what she was saying and shrugged, "Why want what you can have?" he knocked over James's last hope of winning and watched his little white queen smash his piece to bits. "Check mate."

With a curse James began studying the board and Lily said, "You'll never know until you do something Remus. And I mean what's the worst that could happen? He could tell you he only thinks of you as a best friend?"

"You don't think it would ruin our friendship? That he'd be so weirded out that he'd start ignoring me?"

"Of course not Moony! Don't you know us at all? We don't care that you like to bugger men, you're our friend." James said setting up the pieces again, not noticing Remus's face flush.

"I…I don't like to…I've only felt like this with…Him."

"So you only want to bugger Sirius? Well that's just sweet Moony." James laughed, but the tips of his ears were pink.

Lily laughed, "I don't think he meant that he only wants to do Sirius, Love. He's only had feelings for one male and that's Sirius. Right?" She looked at him to confirm what she'd said and he nodded gratefully. It was nice having her around, she was so much less crude than James.

James looked uncomfortable now, rubbing his hair to make it even messier, "So…y-you're like…in love with him?"

Remus looked at him and said, "I…I um guess so…"

With a slow nod James shrugged, "Well mate…I say you tell him. You never know what could happen."

Remus didn't answer but looked up when the portrait hole opened and Sirius stepped in with a smirk on his lips. His tie was undone, and just hanging around his neck, his shirt was wrinkled and untucked. He stretched languorously and then looked over at them. He smiled, walked over to the couch and through himself back, sitting next to Remus.

He let out a satisfied sigh and pushed his hair back, "Mm nice night isn't it?" He didn't notice Lily, James and Remus roll their eyes, but smiled widely, "and how was you very boring peoples night?"

"We actually had good proper fun." James smirked at him, giving him the finger when he laughed darkly in response.

"Playing chess? How is that fun?" Sirius tilted his head to look to his right, at Remus, "Did you have any fun Moony?"

"I did actually." Remus smirked.

"You're all a bunch of weirdoes that why." Sirius laughed and sat up a bit more, "So what're we planning for the full moon, it's in a couple weeks you know."

"Really? I wasn't aware." Remus teased him sarcastically.

Sirius gave him a devastating grin and playfully ruffled his hair. But with James and Lily knowing how he felt about Sirius, Remus pulled away ignoring Sirius hurt look. James took it in stride and said, "Well Wormtail and I were thinking about heading to the hog's head for a drink and more information on the Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

Remus frowned, "Peter said he was okay with that? He's so skittish about the all that stuff, hates talking about Voldemort and his followers."

James shrugged, "I may have promised him a drink or two."

"Or five…" Lily muttered under her breath. When the others looked at her she pursed his lips. "It's true. You guys know how he gets when theirs alcohol involved."

"Well Pete likes his drinks. But that's okay…Who doesn't." Sirius lightly defended their friend.

Lily nodded and looked at James. James smiled at her reassuringly, and then looked back at his friends, "Sound like a good plan?"

Sirius and Remus nodded and agreed that the plan was good. They were all curious about Voldemort. He was killing people and they wanted to join the fight against him. They all hated him, but especially Remus. After he'd heard that Voldemort was recruiting especially vile and cruel werewolves, and ordering them to attack and threaten innocent people, he'd been filled with rage.

He remembered being a small boy, playing in the meadow by his childhood home and then being savagely attacked by a dirty, man with glowing yellow eyes. Then he recalled how his father and mother had broken down and sobbed at the fact that he'd been bitten by a werewolf and would have to live his life as an outcast.

It was disgusting how werewolves were attacking innocents for some deranged and evil man's approval. He hated it and wanted to fight back. So when the Marauders had begun seeking more information on Voldemort and his followers, he'd been more than happy to do the same.

Bidding goodnight to his friends Remus stood weakly and walked slowly up the stairs. The closer to the full moon, he always felt weaker and more ill. He stumbled into the room and woozily took off his clothes, he put on his pajama pants and but stumbled into one of the posts on his bed.

"Moony, you okay?" James's voice asked sounding far away.

Warm, strong arms encircled him and helped him stand, Remus blinked up and smiled thankfully at Sirius. "Just a little bit dizzy."

"I'll go get that potion from Lily. She says that it helped you last time." James said hurrying back down the stairs.

Remus to dizzy to care leaned back against Sirius, "Thanks Padfoot."

Sirius looked down at him, concern clear on his face, "Don't mention it. Here let's sit down." he slowly led him to his bed and pulled him down to sit.

"Thank you. That's better."

James returned with Lily at his heels. She rushed over to him and pull out a flask, "Hey Remus, not a good night huh?"

He smiled at her and took the flask, taking a long pull at it. "I've had better." He handed the flask back to her, "it's a good thing that you're brilliant at potions."

She beamed up at him, "I'm working on a potion that could help make you peaceful during the full moon. Severus used to be a big help…But not anymore." She looked down her face pulled into a grimace, after a few moments she looked back up and smiled, "I promise I'll finish it though!"

Remus smiled at her, already feeling a bit better, "Thanks Lil."

"You feel better Moony?" James asked, his voice concerned as well.

"Yeah I think I just want to sleep."

The door opened and Peter walked in, his small eyes flickering around the room, "Moony ill?"

"He was but Lily gave him a potion." Sirius said with a nod.

"You feel better?" Peter asked dropping his bags on the floor.

"I do, thanks for asking Pete."

Peter grinned at the nickname and nodded before falling heavily back on his bed.

Lily stood, "Well now that you're better I should head back to my room." She kissed James lightly, waved at the guys and walked out of the room.

James smiled and went to his own bed where he put on his pajamas. Sirius looked at him and said quietly, "Wake me if you get the nightmares tonight okay?" he ruffled Remus's hair and then nuzzled his neck briefly, before standing and heading to his own bed.

Remus put his hand over the spot Sirius had nuzzled and lay back on his bed; he waved his wand and watched the curtains pull themselves closed. It was embarrassing that sometimes before the full moon he would wake up from nightmares with the guys around him, looking at him anxiously. The dreams were filled with the sensations of the wolf inside him, and he often felt the hunger the beast had always been denied to quench.

He sighed and curled up on his bed, hoping that for once the dreams wouldn't come.

*

Remus stared anxiously around the almost deserted courtyard, the sun was still high but he knew that in just an hour it would begin to lower, and then the full moon would be out. Along with a werewolf.

James reached over and poked him, "Moony pay attention." He made sure that Remus was looking at him before continuing, "Okay, as I said, Wormtail and I will go to the Whomping Willow first, we'll leave the invisibility cloak by the entrance. You two, "he said looking at Sirius and Remus consecutively, "Will Accio the cloak back to you and then you can join us."

He held up the cloak and pulled it over him and Peter, making them completely disappear. Sirius and Remus waited by the wall of the castle, hiding behind a large bush. Sirius nudged Remus and nodded at a filmy white stag running towards them. Sirius lifted his wand and said quietly, "Accio cloak."

They waited until they could see the cloak; Sirius caught it and pulled it over them. He shocked Remus by putting an arm around his waist and pulling him close, but Sirius shrugged with a grin, "Were too tall for this thing!"

Remus nodded and they set off to the huge willow which was swaying ominously. Remus pointed his wand at a branch and had it hit the knot at the bottom of the tree, which stilled immediately. They bolted forward and snuck into the hole that had opened up. It led to a tunnel which they climbed down into and then up. Finally they reached a door and tugged it open.

Peter and James were already sitting on the torn up couch, clearly planning what they were going to say when they got to the Hogs Head. They looked up and nodded at them, "Sirius you sure you want to stay with Remus and not come with us to the pub?" James asked.

"I'm sure, I know Moony feels uncomfortable when he's roaming alone on a full moon." Sirius smiled and nodded.

Shooting a thankful look at him, Remus sat heavily in a chair. He let out a sigh and tried not to feel the tightening feeling his body was letting off. He knew the pain would follow soon, but for now he stayed and listened to his friends talk and joke about the night ahead.

When the pain started he stood, James and Sirius looked at him seriously and Peter looked anxious. Remus could practically smell the fear flooding off of him. Sirius stood too and said, "Heading up?"

"Mhm." And he hurried up the stairs to the room that he always transformed in. He heard James downstairs hurrying out the door and out onto the grounds, with Peter following him. He knew they were going out to transform earlier than he did, just to be safe.

Remus stripped off his close just a bolt of pain shuddered through his body; he collapsed onto the bed and let out a gasp. His body shook from the pain but he bit his lip to stop from yelling. He heard the door open but remained stiff on the bed trying to ride out the pain. He did tip his head to look at the side of the bed when it dipped though.

A huge black dog sniffed at him and whimpered. "Padfoot." Sirius licked his hand whimpered again. Remus grimaced, "Prongs and Wormtail already out?"

The dog nudged his hand and looked out at the window. Remus nodded but gasped when it caused pain to ripple through his skin, Sirius whimpered again and laid his head on Remus's hand. The pain grew and through the window he could see the full moon rising.

A unearthly sound ripped from his throat and he felt like his skin was exploding. His hands elongated into claws, his skin spurted thick, black fur and his face changed into that of a wolf. Remus felt his body finish changing and in his huge, wolf body he curled up and whimpered.

He felt Sirius nuzzle into his neck and cuddle up next to him. Remus's wolf took over and his thoughts were wild. He lifted his head and licked at Sirius's face; Sirius lifted his face and allowed the cleaning. Moony finished transforming and stood shakily on his four legs, he lifted his muzzle into the air, and he let out a house shaking howl and bounded around the room tearing up furniture with his teeth playfully. He ripped a piece of wood of his dresser and brought it back to Sirius who was sitting on the bed, his tail wagging. He offered it to him and Sirius barked, grabbed the wood and bolted down the stairs with Moony charging after him. Moony leapt over Sirius's dog body and got to the bottom of the stairs first. He heard Sirius yelp in shock and let out a short howl, his tail thumping happily. He rushed up to Sirius and licked his head happily. Sirius bounded away and out of the entrance of the house.

Moony growled and felt his anger and possessiveness flow through him. He didn't like that Sirius could just walk away during an affectionate moment. He bounded after him and saw the stag and rat standing a few feet away. He playfully rushed the rat, mock growls ripping through his throat. The rat let out high pitched squeals and rushed up the stags back.

Letting out amused barks, he rolled onto his back and his four paws kicked into the air. The stag walked over and looked down at him. Before looking at Sirius, and the stag and rat bounded away towards the village. The wolf bounded after them and found himself running with Sirius at his side.

Sirius stopped at the edge of the village and the wolf did too. The stag rose onto two hind legs and then took off to the village. Moony whimpered, wanting to follow the other two but Sirius stood, putting his two front paws on his fur. He nuzzled into Sirius's neck and growled when he pulled away, but Sirius just barked and grabbed a stick with his mouth. He ran away through the woods and after letting out a bark Moony followed.

He quickly found himself racing Sirius; he pushed himself hard, so that he was running faster than the smaller canine. He wanted to assert himself as dominant once and for all. He roughly shoved into Sirius who huddled down and whimpered.

Moony pushed him hard again until Sirius conceded and rolled halfway to his side. With a growl, Moony butted his muzzle into his back leg and let out a bark when Sirius finally gave in and rolled to his back, his fur covered body shivering.

He pushed his muzzle into the smaller dog's neck and carefully gripped it with his teeth, not wanting to break skin, just wanting to show himself as dominant and to claim Sirius. He stood over him and moved his mouth away when Sirius whimpered. Moony spent several long moments sniffing the now submissive Sirius, and then licked the back of his ears for a long moment.

With a whimper Remus broke through, pushing the wolf away, 'oh god. Sirius!' he thought anxiously. He lay down next to him and whimpered an apology. Sirius lifted his head and licked his nose as a way of accepting his apology. Remus cuddled up into Sirius and put his head on the back of his neck, the possessive wolf pushing through again. Sirius moved closer and licked the paws in front of him.

They remained that way for several long, minutes until Moony stood and stretched, he nudged at Sirius's head and then ran towards the water of the black lake. Moony howled happily and crashed into the water, he rolled around in the shallow water and howled at the moon.

He saw Sirius sitting at the edge of the sandy beach and ran over to him, he shook his fur out on him and crouched down with a playful woof. Sirius ran towards the water and rolled in it with Moony next to him. The two played for hours, howling and barking and teasing each other. There were times when Moony would force Sirius into the submissive role again but he always licked his face for a good five minutes after that. Near morning Moony lifted his head off of Sirius's back and looked up when he heard something that sounded like hoofs approaching. He growled low in his throat and crouched in front of Sirius.

But when he saw the stag he bounded forward and barked happily. The stag tipped his noise down at him in greeting and then led them back to the house. Sirius led Moony into the house and curled up on the bed, automatically Moony cuddled up next to him. He felt Sirius licking his nose as he blacked out.

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Love within the Marauders. **

**Summary: RL/SB. Slash, Yaio. Written about the Marauders years.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Remus Lupin, Sirius Black or any of the other characters in my story. They are all owned by J.K. Rowling. I simply own the story idea.**

*

Remus opened his eyes slowly and stretched his very stiff body. He felt that he was naked and pulled the white sheet up over him, he rolled to his side. He blinked in surprise when he saw Sirius next to him. He suddenly remembered the night before and groaned.

Sitting up he pulled the sheet tighter around him and then gently pulled at Sirius's pant leg. He saw a long black and blue bruise, his face twisted with guilt and he carefully pulled up his shirt. Sirius had bruises along his ribs as well.

He looked up and saw that Sirius's eyes. Sirius shrugged, "Get the guilty look off your face Remus. It's not like you could control yourself."

Remus grinned and looked down, "Still I'm sorry Sirius."

"Don't be." Sirius stretched and then looked slyly up at him, "So Remus…Why'd you play the dominant/ submissive game?"

Blushing Remus, shrugged, "Oh…I-I don't know." He knew that the wolf inside him had wanted to show Sirius that he was dominant over him, that he wanted to claim him and show him how intense his feelings for him were. But he wasn't going to tell Sirius that.

"Maybe…" Sirius sat up and moved close to Remus, "You should be dominant more often." He leaned in and whispered huskily, "It's hot."

Remus gasped when Sirius suddenly turned him and shoved him down onto the bed, pinning his arms down, he playfully growled his eyes twinkling, "But I'm dominant Remus." He tightened his hands over Remus's wrist and continued, "So two alpha males, that's bound to make sparks isn't it?"

Trying to still his breathing Remus's eyes widened and then narrowed, "You want me to be the sub? You want me to be submissive to you?"The wolf buried inside him growled angrily and his normally gray eyes flashed yellow.

With a grin, Sirius leaned into his neck and licked slowly up the side before lightly nipping at it. Remus gasped and shivered, not even trying to hide his reaction. Sirius pulled back and whispered, "God Moony for being so smart…You sure can be dumb." He leaned in and nuzzled Remus's neck, " I know what happened last night Remus…You tried to make me submissive to you…as your mate. And don't tell me it's just the wolf. It was you, you want me."

Sirius pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him, his eyes intent on Remus's. Remus laid back in shock and took in Sirius's words, and fear shot through him. But he gulped and said, "Yes…"

Lips twitching Sirius nodded, "Yeah I know." He smirked, waited a moment and said, "You going to wait forever or you going to kiss me now?"

"What…?!" Remus gulped trying to figure out if Sirius was joking.

"How long have you wanted to kiss me? Long time right.?" When Remus nodded he did too, "So why aren't you doing it now that you have the chance Moon?"

Remus's eyes flashed yellow again and he yanked Sirius down, his lips crushed against Sirius and he moaned happily. His heart beating rapidly, he moved his lips against Sirius's and grinned slightly when Sirius's hands tangled in his hair, and his tongue licked lightly at Remus's bottom lip. Sirius was trying to come off as the dominant and Remus took it as a challenge.

He opened his mouth and tipped his head to the side to allow a deeper kiss. His tongue stroked along Sirius's and he wrestled his arms free to wrap around Sirius's waist. He pulled him close and carefully slid one leg between Sirius's, he gently pushed against his ass and groin.

Sirius groaned into his mouth and began kissing him fiercely. His tongue and lips rough against Remus's. His hand snuck down and he pulled at the sheet around Remus, he got it open and ran his hand down his chest. Remus let out a deep breath and shivered when he felt Sirius's hand on his hip.

He almost whimpered when Sirius pulled back and whispered, "Do you want me to touch you?"

"You are touching me." Remus said frowning.

Sirius grinned lightly, "You've never done anything like this have you? "

"No…I was waiting for you…" blushing Remus looked straight up into the other mans eyes.

He could swear that Sirius's face had softened a bit and his voice was deeper, "Do you trust me Remus?"

"Of course I do Sirius."

"Good."

And the hand that had been on Remus's hip slid lower, and then very lightly his finger stroked at Remus's erection. Remus's eyes widened and he gasped at the feeling of someone else touching him, down there. He arched into the touch and whispered, "Oh that type of touching."

Sirius chuckled darkly, "Yes this type." And his warm palm wrapped around Remus's erection.

And when Remus arched up again, he slid an arm under his back , which kept his hips lifted a bit. Remus tried not to cry out when Sirius began pumping his hand slowly up and down, but he did let slip a few curses and gasps.

Just as he was building up to orgasm, he felt the wolf flare up in him with all the pleasure. His arms still wrapped around Sirius's waist, tightened as he rolled them so he was on top.

He heard Sirius gasp in surprise, and then again and again when Remus ripped off his clothes and pushed his knees up. He used his saliva to slick up his erection and leaned in to kiss Sirius's lips. Sirius was staring up at him his eyes wide, he whispered, "Remus…Your eyes they're yellow." And Remus pushed into him slowly.

And then his head was thrown back in a mixture of pleasure/pain, his moans echoing that. Remus stared down at him and let out a growl, his hips pumping into Sirius. His hand reached down to grip Sirius's own erection and he moved his hand to match the strokes of his hips. He felt his body growing tighter and more heated, the feeling of being inside Sirius was intense. It was everything he'd wanted and more. He looked down at Sirius and saw how his face was strained with pleasure. Remus was sure it was pleasure because Sirius's voice was yelling out in pleasure.

When Sirius called out his name, Remus snapped and the wolf flooded to the front of his mind. He kissed his mouth roughly before his lips found Sirius's neck. He pressed his teeth over the rapidly beating pulse and growled, "Mine." He tightened the hold with his teeth and heard Sirius gasp in surprise, "Mine!" He growled again.

He pulled back and kissed the spot lightly before moving faster and more hectically than before. When Sirius yelled out and came over his hand, the wolf in Remus buzzed with approval. He pushed in and stared into his lover's eyes, gold with black. Sirius lightly put his palm on Remus's cheek, "Come in me Remus. Come for me."

Remus groaned and let himself orgasm, his seed shot into Sirius and he called out Sirius's name, before slumping over onto him. He curled up by Sirius's side and closed his eyes, letting his emotions run wild, but trying to make sure that they were his emotions and not the wolfs.

Sirius cuddled into him and nuzzled his neck. His hands stroked Remus's chest and collarbone. Sirius looked up and in a hoarse voice whispered, "That was…amazing, and intense, amazing again and extremely shocking."

Wincing Remus looked over at him, "I'm sorry Sirius…"

"Don't be that was amazing sex. Was it the wolf?"

"Yeah…he seems pretty insistent about you."

"My Moony, you just had to be dominant didn't you?" Sirius laughed and dragged his finger around Remus's nipple.

The wolf inside Remus hummed happily, but it was Remus who rolled to his side to face Sirius. He pressed a kiss to Sirius's neck and then sucked lightly over his pulse. Remus pulled back and looked into Sirius's eyes, "Mine."

Sirius nodded slowly and stroked his hair, "Yours."

*

After kissing each other silly for the next hour, Remus sighed and stretched. He sat up and slid off the bed. He got up and picked up the clothes he'd left on the floor the night before. He caught Sirius looking him interestedly, blushing he moved his clothes to cover himself up.

Shaking his head and sighing, Sirius stood. He loped over to Remus and tugged the clothes away, "Don't hide yourself from me love."

Remus shrugged, "I'm not really used to being naked around someone else."

"I'm not just someone else Remus." He put his hands on Remus's waist and stepped back to look him over.

Fidgeting uncomfortably Remus let out a low breath. He bit his lip, "How long have you known how I feel about you?"

"The end of this summer."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Remus frowned and put his hands on his hips.

Sirius grinned, "I didn't know how…and I wanted you to come to me of your own will."

"You should have told me…You know how long I've been stressed about this?"

"I'm sorry love. I didn't know how to tell you, how I felt."

"How did you know?"

With a small smile Sirius looked up through his lashes, "Well, the way you looked at me. The way you avoided touching me. The way you said my name, and you always purse your lips when I flirted with you… Like you were trying not to smile."

Remus was breathing deeply, feeling warm and gooey inside. "How I looked at you?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, you looked at me like you were imagining kissing me, like I was yours already." Sirius eyelashes fluttered open and closed slowly and he leaned in close, "It's how you're looking at me now." He pressed his lips lightly against Remus's and moved them slow and soft.

Breathless Remus pressed into Sirius and hesitantly put his hands on either side of his face. He tipped his head and let his mouth press a little harder into Sirius's. He frowned as a thought popped into his head and he pulled back, "Wait…the professors are going to realize you're not in class Sirius."

"You think I care about class when I hear you say my name all breathless and sweet like that?" Sirius rolled his eyes and ran his hand down his back, then to his ass cheeks. "I know you're not dumb Remus."

Blushing Remus shrugged, "But you'll get detention…"

"And I'll live through detention and then I'll sneak into your bed and snog you breathless."

"Promise?"

"Of course, I adore you Remus."

"And I you…"

"And your furry little problem agrees." Sirius chuckled and nuzzled his neck.

Remus rubbed his cheek into Sirius's hair and whispered, "Yeah I think he loves you." He tinged pink at what he'd said and winced.

But Sirius's eyes were twinkling when he pulled back, "Well I love him too."

Happiness flooded him and Remus whispered again, "Only him?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him, "No."

Remus smiled and looked down, "Yay."

"Yay? Yay? All you can say is yay, Moony? Well that makes me confident." Sirius chuckled darkly, his voice lined with worry and amusement.

"Well maybe he's not the only one who loves you."

He raised his face and giggled at the happy look on Sirius's face. He stepped back and pulled on his pants, ignoring a groan that slid out of Sirius. "We do have to get back up to school eventually."

"But why? I could stay here forever as long as you were with me…"

"Oh Sirius you're going to make me melt with all those sweet words."

"Then I'll catch you in a pail and keep you by my bed."

Remus laughed loudly, his head tipping back, "That is so weird! You're bloody mad!"

Sirius chuckled, "Yeah mad about you." He snatched up Remus's shirt and ran out of the room and down the stairs, yelling, "I want to stay here, with you!"

Laughing still Remus ran after him, Sirius surprised him by hiding out of sight, then swooping him up and landing heavily on the couch with him. Sirius stared down at him, "Stay with me."

"I'm with you every day and night Sirius." Remus laid his head back on the couch and watched the emotions change on Sirius's face.

"No…I mean stay with me forever Remus. I love you, and I won't ever love anyone else, I promise you that." Sirius's eyes and face betrayed his fear and vulnerability, and his hand was twining through Remus's tightly.

Remus's heart beat loudly and he was surprised that Sirius couldn't hear it. He looked up into Sirius's black eyes, his own eyes wide. He put his hand on Sirius's cheek, "Oh I love you Sirius Black, and of course I want to stay with you forever."

He beamed when Sirius's eyes lighted up with happiness and he smiled down at him, "Really Moony?"

"Really Padfoot."

Sirius leaned in and kissed him hard, his tongue twining with Remus's. He pressed his hips into Remus's and grinded slightly into him. Remus groaned into his mouth and pulled back, "We can't…We have to get to…class…"

"Fuck class, I want my turn to ride you." His eyes flashed up and he stared into Remus's hunger clear in his smirking eyes. His hands pulled at Remus's pants and began to yank them off.

And when he slid his own erection against Remus's, Remus moaned, "oh…Oh okay, please."

*

Many hours later and after a shared shower Remus and Sirius walked into the great hall, both grinning and flirting discreetly. But they stopped when McGonagall called out to Sirius. She strode over to them and said sternly, "Why were you reported missing from all your classes today Mr. Black?"

Sirius blinked, clearly trying to think of something to say, but Remus said quickly, "That was my fault Professor." Both McGonagall and Sirius looked at him in surprise and he continued, "I was ill…From last night and Sirius stayed with me to make sure I was okay." He put great emphasis on the mention of the last night and looked straight into her eyes.

McGonagall nodded slowly after a moment, "I see. Are you feeling alright now Mr. Lupin?"

"A little weak but yes thank you."

She nodded and said quietly, "Well Black, I will pass on the situation to your other teachers and see that you both get your assignments from today." She walked away curtly.

Sirius waited until she was far away before grinning lazily at Remus, "Liar."

"Only for you love. Besides it wasn't a complete lie…I am feeling a little weak."

"Oh yeah? Could it be because you spent the day making love to me?"

"Could be." Remus winked and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

They had gotten to the Great Hall a little early and sat at the empty end of the long table. Remus grabbed just a goblet of pumpkin juice and a bread roll. Sirius however loaded his plate with meatloaf and a bowl of soup. He shrugged at Remus's amused look and mumbled, "I'm hungry! I did a whole lot of physical activities today, you know."

"Oh yeah?" Remus scooted slightly closer and raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Yeah…see I spent the day with this amazing boy."

"Amazing huh?"

"Oh yeah, he's super hot. Brilliant and I love him."

"Sounds great, do I know him?"

"You might, you just might." Sirius's hand lowered under the table and he squeezed Remus's thigh, his eyes wishing that they could kiss right there in front of everyone. Remus closed his eyes and wished they could be too, but they had both decided that it was best that they weren't open about their relationship with anyone but their best friends. It was hard for the both of them, but they thought that it was the best thing for the best thing.

"Hey guys!" Peter said plunking down next to them and began pulling food towards him. Sirius pulled his hand away quickly and focused on his plate. Remus smiled when he saw James and Lily sit next to Sirius.

James grinned at them, while Lily put a small amount of food onto her plate. "Well…Hello Remus, Sirius. Decide to take the day off?"

Remus blushed but Sirius nodded, "Yeah, well you know how it gets. Sometimes you need to just…release some stress from school."

And as Remus suspected that Sirius knew what would happen, James blushed scarlet and looked at Lily. Lily just smiled, "Yeah we get it." She raised her eyebrows at them and smirked a secretive smile.

Peter glanced at them confused but shrugged and turned back to his food. Remus rolled his eyes and sipped at his juice. Lily asked quietly, "So you two finally told each other?"

Sirius smirked, "Yes we did."

"About time." James said looking at them closely.

"It's sweet, be nice James." Lily put her hand on James's arm and smiled lightly.

*

Later that night, Remus laid in his bed shivering, wishing Sirius was in bed with him. Abruptly he heard his curtains open almost silently and his bed dipped. He turned and smiled when he saw that Sirius was pulling his curtains closed. Sirius looked at him and grinned, as he pulled up the blanket and slid under them, he whispered, "I missed you."

Remus opened his arms and let Sirius melt into them, "You must have read my mind, I was just missing you."

Sirius cuddled into him, "Love you Moony."

"Love you to, Padfoot."

*

Remus woke the next morning and found Sirius wrapped tightly around him. He grinned and ruffled his messy black hair, "Sirius…"

"Shh, I'm sleeping." Sirius mumbled into his chest.

With a quiet chuckle Remus poked him, "Got to get up Love."

"No…Can't you be ill again today?" Sirius blinked groggily up at him.

"Sorry. I can't."

"Can I at least have a pity kiss?"

"You can have a regular, 'I love you, good morning kiss'."

Sirius tipped his head up, "Works for me." He pressed a kiss to Remus's lips and nipped at his bottom lip to slip his tongue inside. Remus sighed and let Sirius roll on top of him; he had to stop himself from groaning when Sirius gripped his hair and tipped his head back so he could suck at his throat.

But before it could go any further than Sirius's hand lowering down to his groin, a loud voice said in an amused tone, "Well usually when I wake up to those noises it's not from my two best friends, but from my girlfriend."

Remus blushed and laughed, and Sirius pulled back with an aggravated sigh. "Way to ruin the moment Potter!"

They heard James laugh and climb out of bed, and then a very confused Peter yell, "Okay I'm clearly missing something! What the bloody hell is going on?"

Sirius sighed again and yelled back, "Moony and I are basically enamored with each other, and we enjoy snogging each other, and more but I'm sure you don't want to hear the details Wormtail?!"

There was a shocked silence in the room, besides James's laughter, and then Peter said, "Huh…Well okay." And then, "Wait…Are you two groping in there? Ew…"

Sirius and Remus laughed, "You're lucky you stopped us now…I was like an inch close to buggering his brains out." Sirius chuckled darkly when they heard Peter hurriedly get out of bed yelling, "I'm not listening, I am not listening!"

Remus chuckled too but whispered, "Funny as it is you know you're telling the truth."

"I know…" Sirius kissed him for a long moment, "how about at lunch we sneak off to the Whomping willow."

"Yes please, love." Remus suddenly not caring pulled Sirius close and kissed him passionately.

Surprisingly it was Sirius who ended the kiss his breathing harsh, he leaned his forehead against Remus's and whispered, "You kill me Moony." He laid his lips lightly on Remus's but pulled back quickly like he didn't want to get lost in his kiss.

He scowled when Remus laughed at that, he leaned in and pressed his lips roughly against his. He pushed his tongue in and tangled it with Remus's. His left hand ran through his hair, tightening on it and his hips drove into Remus's. Sirius moved his hips in a suggestive way and Remus gasped and pushed him back.

But Sirius refused to back away. He pushed his hips in until Remus bent his knees and then he moved his hand away to stroke down his bent knee. Sirius ran his hand down and cupped his buttock; he squeezed and breathed into Remus's mouth, "Not laughing now huh? You want me as badly as I want you…"

"Yes…" Remus keened out quietly, his hands gripping at Sirius's shoulders.

"Tell me you love me, sweetheart…"

"I love you!" Remus pushed his hips into Sirius's and breathed rapidly.

"Me and you at lunch."Sirius said happily.

When he pulled back Remus sighed half in relief and half in frustration. He sat up shakily and narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "You're such a tease."

"Well yeah…"

Sirius chuckled and pulled back the curtain slightly; he looked out and grinned, "Looks like they left…"

Remus scrambled to the curtains and peeked out too. He smirked and looked at the clock on the wall. He crooked his finger at Sirius and said, "And we have thirty minutes before breakfast."

"Mm, good, just enough time…" and Sirius crawled back to him and hooked his fingers into Remus's pajama pants.

*

Two weeks later Remus and Sirius were cuddled next to each other in the Hogs head. Sitting across from them were Lily and James who were equally as cuddled up. Peter was asking the grumpy barman for more fire whisky.

And since the pub was empty Sirius and Remus didn't have a problem holding hands and flirting openly. At first they worried that they barman would have a problem with it but he'd just glanced at them and they both could swear that he'd winked at them.

Lily and James were laughing at Sirius who was playfully flirting with Remus, who was trying not to react and failing horribly. Remus had just sent a witty and sarcastic retort back and James was roaring with laughter when Peter pushed the five firewhiskeys to each of them.

Lily whispered something to James, who beamed and nodded, his finger stroking along her cheek tenderly. James cleared his throat and said loudly, "I have an announcement!"

It took Peter and Remus who was laughing at something Remus had said a moment to stop laughing but when they did, James stood. He held Lily's hand, "Well Marauders. We've made it through almost seven years together and I trust you all with my life." He lifted his glass at them and continued, "And that's why we wanted to tell you first."

"We're getting married!" Lily burst out, like she couldn't help herself. She shrugged halfheartedly at James's amused look and then looked back at the other three guys.

Remus beamed and chuckled, he wasn't exactly surprised. Lily and James were just so perfectly and obviously in love. Sirius stared at his best friend and then shouted, "Congratulations!"

And everyone started laughing, the three men stood and hurried to congratulate a beaming James and Lily. Remus raised his shot glass and said loudly, "To James and Lily!"

Peter and Sirius followed suit and then they all threw back their shots. After everything had settled down Sirius leaned across the table and said jubilantly, "You name you're first child after me Prongs."

"Sorry Padfoot old mate!" James laughed, "Lil's already picked our future offspring's names.

"Yes, for a girl we like Annabelle and for a boy we were thinking…Harry after James's grandfather." Lily smiled and sipped at her shot.

Sirius shrugged, "Those are cute…but I suppose I just like to imagine a little Sirius running around out there."

Remus looked at him and gripped his arm lightly. Sirius winked at him and said in a joking way, "I just don't want it to be my little Sirius…Could you imagine me as a parent?!"

Everyone laughed except Remus who smirked at him softly. He made sure no one was looking before he leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Sirius's lips, "You'd make a perfectly good dad, Sirius."

He pulled back and let Sirius smile soak into him, they were still gazing at each other when they heard several loud, but muffled screams from outside. They all looked up in shock before Remus, Sirius and James stood pulling their wands out and holding them in defense. Lily crept slowly over to the door and peeked out; she gasped and snapped the door shut. The barman rushed over and asked gruffly, "What's going on?"

"Death Eaters!" Lily gasped, but she pulled her wand out steadily.

The barman cursed muttered something and a tall silvery white shape burst out of his wand and ran through the door. He said, "You kids stay here." And ran outside.

Another scream wrenched the air and Sirius strode to the door, "They're hurting other students!" There weren't many other students in Hogsmeade that day, mostly seventh years. Dumbledore had restricted all younger students' visits to the village.

Remus and James strode to the door and James said firmly, "We have to go help." Remus and Sirius nodded together, shooting Peter a look until he nodded too, fear flooding his face. James turned to Lily and said, "Please…I know you'll hate this but stay here. I can't concentrate knowing you're in danger!"

Lily shook her head angrily but before she could say anything, James took her face between his hands and kissed her. He pulled back and she sighed, "Fine James. But you better be fucking careful!" he nodded and opened the door slowly.

He led the guys out and he aimed a stunning spell at a death eater who was attacking a brown haired girl. Remus stunned one Death Eater and looked around when he heard Sirius yell in surprise. He saw that Sirius was dueling a particularly excellent Death Eater.

The wolf in him took over when he heard Sirius yell out in pain. Forgetting his wand he launched at the man, his teeth, eyes and claws elongating as the wolf pushed through. He tore at the man's face, body and throat, growling at the blood that flooded his mouth. He could hear yells of the death Eaters but focused on hurting the man who'd threatened his mate.

He could hear the man screaming in pain before he let out a shaky gasp and lay still. Remus's wolf panted and he growled over the man when he heard someone calling his name. He raised his gold eyes up to black ones. Sirius looked frightened and worried, he said Remus's name slowly but turned his face away when someone said his own name.

Remus's growled, blood dripping out of his mouth and stared into electric blue eyes. Dumbledore walked slowly too him and said quietly, "I'm sorry Remus…" He raised his wand and then all was black…

*

Flashes of blood, screams, and groans, ripped through Remus's mind and he felt wetness falling onto his cheeks. A warm, familiar voice soothingly said, "Remus, its okay baby. It's okay…"

He opened his eyes and tears spilled out, "Sirius…What happened?"

Sirius gulped and blinked, "You don't remember?"

"No…" Remus said shaking his head. He felt achy all over, but he couldn't remember anything that had happened after turning to look at Sirius during the attack in Hogsmeade. He looked around and saw that he was lying in the shrieking shack's upstairs bedroom.

He looked back at Sirius and saw how pale he was. He sat up quickly, "Love…what's wrong? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" he wrapped his arms around his love and kissed his cheek.

Sirius shook his head and looked down, "I'm okay Remus…What do you remember?"

"I remember stunning the Death Eater and then looking around for you, but I don't remember anything after that."

"You um…saw me attacked…" Remus gasped and held him tighter but Sirius continued on, "I guess that's when the wolf took over. You transformed but not completely…Just the most dangerous parts of the wolf came out. Dumbledore said that it's a defensive move that wolves make." He stared into Remus's shocked eyes, "You um…went after the Death Eater and attacked him. Dumbledore and the other teachers showed up and went after the Death Eaters but a lot of them got away. He had…to put you to sleep, it was the only way."

Remus was trembling, and tried to take in Sirius's words. He'd transformed…when it wasn't a full moon? And he'd attacked a man, bitten him… He blinked and gulped, "The man I attacked…Wh-What happened to h-him?"

Sirius gripped his shoulders tightly and said bracingly, "He died Remus…"

Eyes widening even more Remus shook his head and whispered, "No…No please Sirius…"

He was pulled into Sirius's arms and cried silently. The bloody taste in the back of his throat, his violent dreams…They all made sense now. He'd taken a life, in a horrible way. The man had been a Death Eater but that didn't mean he'd deserved to die. Remus cursed the wolf inside him, this was by far the worst thing the wolf had ever made him do.

"Shh, Shh Baby…Remus love, you protected me, are you sorry about that?"

Remus sat up and wiped his eyes; he shook his head and said croakily, "No Sirius…Never. But I killed someone…"

"So did he."

"What…Who? Are James and Peter….?

"No…No they're both okay. He killed a girl, a Hufflepuff. A few other students died too." Sirius gulped and looked down, they had a moment of silence for the slain students but when he looked back up, it was with a determined look in his eyes.

"Remus. The world is rid of a monster and I'm so sorry that it had to be you. But I won't ever say a bad word about it. You saved me. Fought for me, because you love me." He pressed his head against Remus's and said quietly, "I would do the same for you in a heartbeat."

Remus shook in his arms and whispered, "I love you Sirius, just hold me tonight. Please."

"I love you too." Sirius lay down and Remus cuddled into him, his arms tightening over him. Remus curled up as close as he could to Sirius and clutched at his shirt.

Sirius raised his wand and whispered, "Nox." The lights went out and he kissed Remus's head lightly. "My Moony…"

Remus stroked up Sirius's chest lovingly, "My Padfoot."

*

"And how're the nightmares Remus?" Lily asked reaching across the coffee table to put her hand over his.

Remus winced, "They're getting better, especially since Sirius is there to comfort me when I wake up from them."

"Oh Remus…You two really are perfect for each other you know?"

"Are you talking about me and Moony again Lily?" Sirius asked jumping over the back edge of the couch and landing to sit next to Remus. He nuzzled his neck and then smiled at Lily.

"Of course! Who else?" Lily chuckled, her little finger absentmindedly twisting the diamond engagement ring on her left hand.

"Yeah, we're pretty perfect…And hot together." Sirius playfully nipped at Remus's ear, eliciting a giggle from him.

Lily playfully groaned and frowned, "Damn you two are just too cute. I'm going to find my boyfriend and snog him extra good." She smiled and ran her hand across both of their heads lightly, as she walked away.

"James sure did pick a good one." Sirius murmured.

"Yeah he did, they're so great for each other."

"But no way are they as hot as us." Sirius grinned.

"No way." Remus grinned and slid his hand over Sirius's for a brief moment. They were in the Gryffindor common room and although it was empty, except for the marauders and Lily, they didn't want to take a chance.

Sirius motioned his head at their tower room and stood. Remus followed him up the stairs, and into their room. They climbed into Sirius's bed and shut the curtains. Sirius opened his arms and Remus cuddled up to his side, he unbuttoned Sirius's shirt and kissed his collarbone, his hand flat over his heart.

"What's wrong love?" Sirius asked quietly, displaying his uncanny ability to tell Remus's mood by the lightest touch.

"I'm scared Sirius…" Remus didn't even feel a twinge of shame when he said this. He knew Sirius would never judge him. He moved his lips down to kiss his dark nipple.

Sirius hand stroked his hair, "Of what?"

"Everything's changing for the worse…Voldemorts getting strong, and much bolder. People are dying every day out there. He even attacked Hogsmeade, what's going to stop him from attacking Hogwarts?" His fingers traced around the edge of Sirius's lucky trail, and his mouth nipped at the hardness of the nipple.

"Dumbledore's going to stop him, and we'll help! Remember he defeated Grindelwald, he can and will defeat Voldemort." Sirius arched into his moving mouth and struggled to talk normally.

"What if he retaliates…for what I did?"

Sirius jerked his head up and looked into his eyes, "I will never, ever, let anyone hurt you. Voldemort or anyone else."

Remus nodded, "I believe you." He smiled lightly and lowered his head down to kiss each of Sirius's ribs.

"Besides it not all bad." Sirius gasped out, "There are good things happening. We're graduating; Lily and James are getting married, and were going to move in with each other. Those are good things."

"Were moving in together?" Remus lifted his head, his eyes surprised.

"Yes we are." Sirius said his eyes twinkling.

"Mm, yay." He moved his head back down to what he was doing and kissed each rib. He snuggled lower and nuzzled his face against Sirius's strong abs. He slid his hands under the button on Sirius's pants and pulled them down, when he arched his hips.

He wrapped a palm around Sirius's erection and ran his finger across the tip. He listened to Sirius gasp and warmed happily. Remus moved down and took Sirius in his mouth, he listened to the gasps and curses that were spilling out of him and after several moments he pulled back "Make love to me."

Sirius pulled him up and rolled him onto his back, as he leaned in and kissed him, his fingers slid the buttons on his shirt open. He tucked an arm under Remus's back and helped guide him into an arch. He slid the shirt off and felt Remus unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants.

Remus smiled and lifted his legs up, so Sirius could pull the pants off. Sirius cursed and grabbed his wand. He pointed it at the door and Remus heard it lock. Sirius grinned and kissed him, "I don't want anyone walking in."

"Good."

Sirius pulled off his pants and threw them over his shoulders, he pushed up Remus's knees and Remus sighed deeply when Sirius let their erections glide together. Sirius moved his hips to repeat the move and then slicked it up and pressed against Remus's hole. Remus's arms reached for him and as Sirius moved in to capture his lips he pushed in.

"Oh…" Remus groaned against Sirius's lips.

They moved together and were soon groaning and whispering sweet things to each other. As they came together, they both murmured that they loved each other.

Sirius pulled out and their sweat slicked together as they pulled each other close. Remus pushed back Sirius's black hair and kissed his forehead, "Love you Padfoot."

"Love you too Moony."

"Promise me that you will always be there with me."

"It's me and you forever…"

Remus kissed him, and Sirius lifted his head and stared deep into Remus's eyes, they were gray flecked with gold. "I love you, and I will always be with you. Always. Nothing could ever drag me away from you, nothing."

"Mm, I know." Remus said with a smile. He knew that nothing could ever drag Sirius away from him.

*

The end.


End file.
